


Trouble in Paradise

by Malkuthe



Series: SolAngelo Smuttings [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Make Up, Past Jasico, Past Jason/Will, Past Percico, VERY CURRENT Jercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkuthe/pseuds/Malkuthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a son of Hades and a son of Apollo get together, no matter their chemistry, there’s bound to be some friction between them. Sometimes it may get too much and push both of them to the breaking point.</p>
<p>The thing that drives them apart, their opposite-ness, is the very same thing that brings them together again, no matter how long it's been since they last saw each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in Paradise

I remember that Will and I really hit it off back then, after the war with Gaea was over. It was a great time, getting to know him, and actually knowing him. We were just friends for the longest time because, well, we were both afraid of confessing to the other.

Eventually, we got together. More than friends. Best friends. Lovers. Boyfriends. I don’t care what you want to call it. Dad was more than a little bit shocked, but I don’t blame him. Imagine that! The son of Hades with a son of Apollo. It was madness. I still think it was madness.

Will and I were about as shocked as everyone else, to be honest, but we were happy. For a time, at least.

As similar as Will and I were, we were two fundamentally different people. We were, to say the least, diametric opposites, I suppose. Is ‘diametric’ even a word? I’m not sure. I think I heard Annabeth use it to describe us once. It’s been a long time, okay? And I’m not really in the state to be talking properly right now.

Well, whatever the case was, there was bound to be friction between Will and I. What we hadn’t counted on was the fact that there was also bound to be a breaking point.

I look back now, and I realize that our whole relationship was balanced precariously. It was a struggle against sliding too far toward either of our breaking points. It was stressful, but we didn’t really care. We were happy, and that was all that mattered.

We should have known better! If there’s one thing that I’ve learned being a demigod, it’s that my happiness, and well, the happiness of everyone else around me, is never guaranteed. If anything, it’s almost certain that something is going to go wrong eventually.

Horribly wrong.

I suppose I should be glad it wasn’t something permanent like being blinded or being deaf, or crippled, or dismembered, or, well, you know, dying. But… Some part of me still thinks it was worse than all those things. When you love someone so much you give them a big part of your heart, that part of your heart kind of dies when they leave.

I guess that’s just the truth of being a demigod. Maybe if I was younger I would have just run away from all my problems all over again. Gods! I was so stupid back then.

I’ve learned, though. I’m a better man now. Whatever it was that happened between me and Will, it’s over now. I’ve faced that fact. I’ve moved on. Well, moved on after a manner of speaking.

I wish I can say the same about Will. I honestly don’t know. I… Okay, fine, maybe I did run away from my problems a little bit. I haven’t talked to Will in five years. Exactly five years today, actually.

It’s been a long time, I know, but I just couldn’t bring myself to face him after what happened. It’s not like he tried to see me, either.

It’s funny. It was after a massive quest that Will and I started falling for each other, though, if I’m to believe what he said, he had had a crush on me long before the war with Gaea. It was after what should have been a minor quest that we had our big falling out.

The quest wasn’t even to the ancient lands like most quests had been. This one had been to downtown Manhattan. I remember the day as though it were yesterday, and despite almost spilling my guts, literally, because of a stab to my stomach, it’s the pain of losing Will that I remember clearly.

Fuck. I don’t want to start crying all over again because of this thing. I wipe my eyes. I don’t like admitting that it still hurts, but I’m fucking drunk. I can’t help it. I just wish the memories would leave me alone.

I down the rest of my beer and signal the bartender for another. I feel like I’m going to puke, and I feel like my bladder’s going to explode. I don’t care. This is one of the few days in the year I let myself get shit-faced willingly. It’s the anniversary of when Will and I officially broke up.

Reyna’s here with me for support or something like that. Well, she was at least. She’s off with Rachel dancing or something. I don’t really know. I don’t really care. I’m just glad she’s here if I start doing anything too embarrassing.

I’m getting a headache, and I don’t like it. I shake my head and rub my eyes. When I open them again, it’s like I’m seeing a memory play out in front of me. I can’t actually move my body, but it’s moving of its own accord. My emotions aren’t my own, either. It’s strange. I don’t like it.

I’m afraid. Being a demigod hasn’t even remotely been this bad since the war with Gaea ended. There wasn’t really anyone else to fight. Do I even need to spell it out? No one was prepared for what happened.

The quest was supposed to be a routine one. Clean out a den of monsters. Do it quickly. Don’t get noticed. Get back to camp. Celebrate.

Right. Like the Fates would ever be that kind to us. We lost a child of Ares and a child of Hermes in the battle to get out of that fucking place. It was harrowing, to say the least.

We were so sure that it was just another of those really disorganized monster raids on unsuspecting mortals, but it had turned out to be something more. Something more sinister.

There was something down there in the caverns. We hadn’t expected the caves to run so deep. Annabeth had been convinced that they reached down into the Labyrinth, which had reformed ever since the battle with Gaea. Whatever it was that was down there, it was driving the horde of monsters.

Annabeth said something about Kampê being to blame, but I’m not sure. I wasn’t really paying attention. I was too busy running for my life, okay?

The monsters caught up to us at the edge of camp. There were so many. We weren’t prepared at all. The battle got pretty blood really quick. We lost a couple more campers, but I couldn’t name all of them even if I tried.

I’m lucky I’m still alive, although just barely. I’m trying my best not to bleed out. I’m clutching my stomach where I fucking got stabbed by one of those dog-headed monsters. I’m willing to bet Will won’t be particularly happy.

From the looks of it, I don’t think that Will is happy at all. As soon as I stumble into the infirmary, paler than normal from blood-loss, doubled over in pain, and bleeding from a really deep gash in my stomach, Will starts screaming at me.

I can hardly blame him. It must have been traumatising seeing his boyfriend on death’s door. I don’t think he can blame me for not paying attention, either. I’m in a lot of pain, so shut it, I tell him in my head. I’m also in too much pain to even consider speaking. I’ve got a gash in my stomach! I can’t be expected to bother actually listening to anything he says.

It takes a while, but by the time that Will manages to heal me, I can tell that there’s something really wrong. Will seems angrier than usual. I can tell. He’s normally the exact opposite of angry.

To be honest, if I wasn’t too busy being bone-tired from the healing—the bastard had used up what was left of my energy to help fuel my healing—I would have been scared.

It’s getting annoying. Will keeps glaring at me every chance he can get, but he won’t talk to me. Whenever he has to touch me, it’s still gentle, but it’s far from normal. It’s almost as though he’s trying his best to squeeze me and give me pain while still being professional with all the healing crap.

By the time Will slams a cup of nectar on my nightstand for the third time in an hour, I’ve had enough, and I decide to speak up. As best as I could. My throat is dry and my voice is less than impressive. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” I tell him, too tired and too frustrated to care how much like an angry old asthmatic man I sound.

The way Will’s eyes burn as he looks at me makes me think that Will has finally lost it. I think he’s had it with having to take care of us warriors whenever we come back wounded from battle, and I think he’s had it with having to heal me because I always seem to end up with the worst injuries.

Will slams down his chart on my nightstand and I can’t help but flinch. The other Apollo campers take notice and from then on it doesn’t take them very long to usher out everyone that isn’t bed-ridden or doesn’t need serious medical attention from the room.

No one wants to be caught in one of Will’s angry outbursts. Though they were rare, his wrath could well rival mine.

“Is this how it’s always going to be?” Will says, exasperation colouring his voice more than I ever remembered it could. His hands were shaking and it looked like he was fighting back tears.

“You get to go out on a quest that’s supposed to be ‘nice and simple’” he says, in about the most bitterly sarcastic voice I have ever heard. “Then you come back bleeding half to death. Do you have any idea how fucking scared I am every time you leave this godsforsaken place because there’s some part of me that’s afraid you might never come back?”

“Will—” I say, though I’m not entirely sure what else to say. I don’t know if there is anything that can help the situation. It doesn’t matter, I reassure myself, I have to at least try to appease my boyfriend. “Will you know that this is what being a demigod means. Plans… they can go wrong. Quests aren’t always what they seem.”

“Do you want me to just stop going out there?” I say, though by the look in Will’s eyes that was exactly what he wanted me to do, and I was saying the wrong things. “This is the only home I’ve got, and the camp was happy enough to be there when I needed it. Last time I checked, the camp needed me. Do you think I can just drop that?”

“Don’t you think I need you too?” says Will. He snaps at me. He never snaps at me unless he’s really pissed. He’s crying now, too, and I absolutely hate it when he does. It seems like I’m the only person that can make him cry, and it makes me feel bad. Will’s not supposed to cry…

“Don’t you think I haven’t noticed, Nico, that whenever you go out there you always manage to come back the mos hurt? It doesn’t matter what the fuck you’re doing, you just always end up half-dead or something and it’s so fucking difficult having to look at you being hurt so badly over and over and over again!”

Will sits down on the bed opposite mine. He’s clutching his hands to his chest, but I can see that they’re still visibly shaking. “Hey!” I tell him, “That’s unfair!” His words are true, but it’s still not fair to point them out.

“No!” says Will, nearly jumping off the bed. “You know what’s unfair, Nico? The fact that I can’t go with you on these quests of yours because ‘that’s not your place as a healer,’ or because ‘You’re needed at the camp, not on the quest.’ If you have a death-wish at least let me come with you to make sure you’re alright!”

“That’s unfair too!” I say, though I’m at a loss for words.

“What’s this about, Nico?” says Will, avoiding my eyes. “I know you still feel guilty about Bianca’s death. You feel like you should have been there for her. That it should have been you, right?”

I know Will’s not trying to be deliberately offencive, but it’s a stupid leap of logic. My blood runs cold in my veins. Will did not just go there. “You know that nothing you do will bring her back. So why the fuck are you throwing yourself at monsters?” he says, angrily.

“You leave Bianca out of this, Will!” I shout at him. I’m surprised by the anger in my voice. I didn’t mean to sound so aggressive, but he pushed me. I can’t help it. We promised each other after crying over our lost siblings that we wouldn’t talk of them at all unless necessary. During an argument definitely didn’t count as a necessary situation.

“Your sister is dead, Nico!” Will says, making my blood boil in my veins even more than it already is. I’ve had enough of this conversation, but Will obviously hasn’t. “It doesn’t matter what you do. Even if you throw yourself at the monsters, killing yourself isn’t going to bring her back. Why don’t you stop just thinking of yourself and realize for a moment that I need you too!”

Will’s voice softens, but by then, I think it’s far too late to save this conversation. “I love you, you fucking idiot,” he says, still refusing to meet my eyes. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

I’m at the end of my patience, though. I’m angry, and I’m hurt, and it’s all his fault. He should never have brought Bianca up. He knows she’s a sore spot. “Get out!” I yell at him. He flinches as though he’s surprised by the ferocity of my words. To be honest, I’m as surprised as he is.

“Get the fuck out of here and leave me alone!” I shout at him. I’m pointing at the door with all my strength. Waving my arm up and down. He doesn’t move from where he’s standing, staring at me with those wide, hurt eyes.

He doesn’t move. Not until I give him reason to. The gash on his cheek from where I threw his chart at him probably changed his mind.

It’s the bartender that saves me from my memories. He slides a beer in my direction and I eagerly quaff it. That day in the infirmary wasn’t when we split up, but the argument definitely was the catalyst.

Will obviously didn’t like the fact that I did what I did back then, but it was necessary for the survival of the camp. I’ll stand by what I said the last time we talked. He was being the selfish one.

By then, I think we’d just ended up realizing that we wanted different things from our relationship. I’ll be honest. It hurt like fucking hell to break up with Will. We were together for a long time, after all. I was tempted to run away for a while, but I’m glad I didn’t.

I just wish that Will could have seen my side of the argument. I understand why he was angry, but there was no reason it should have led to us breaking up. I could at least see where he was coming from back then. It’s not my fault he just didn’t want to admit that I needed to help the camp because it is the only home I’ve ever known.

I’m getting angry about this all over again. The bartender brings me another beer and I down it without a second thought. At least the alcohol helps make everything numb.

I don’t know why I keep trying to just forget this day even exists. It’s brought me nothing but misery over the last five years. I decide I’m just going to get plastered and by then, I probably won’t be conscious enough to care.

I’m just glad, I think to myself as I get to the bottom of the second beer that the bartender had brought me, that over the last five years I haven’t talked or even seen Will once.

There was Hazel’s wedding that came perilously close, but somehow, even when the entire Apollo cabin turned up for the music, I never once saw Will. I have a suspicion he wasn’t even invited.

So much has changed since Will and I were last together. After we broke up, it took me a while to bounce back. Reyna helped. I can’t thank her enough. As far as I know, it was Jason that helped Will get over it. Kind of.

Five years. Gods. I don’t ever remember thinking that it would last this long. Life feels somewhat empty without him, but I don’t think he’ll be coming back.

So much has happened in the last five years. There was Jason breaking up with Piper and Annabeth breaking up with Percy. Neither of those were as bitter as mine, though.

Jason started dating Will, or at least, that’s what the rumours said. Then, they broke up, too, and I started dating Jason a few months after that.

To be honest, Jason and I were more like best friends while we were dating. That’s why we broke up. It wasn’t really much of a romance. Imagine my surprise when three months later, Percy surprised me by asking me out!

I don’t know what possessed me to give him a second chance, but we went out. Our first date involved him dunking me in the water by the pier and giving me an underwater kiss. Somehow I suspect he did the same thing to Annabeth. We broke up, too, eventually. Like with Jason, my relationship with Percy was more of a bromance than it was an actual romance.

I’ll be honest, though. I wish I had stayed with at least one of the two dorks. They live with me these days. My broke-ass bros, they liked to call themselves. Gods forbid they miss one night of fucking each other’s brains out in the room above mine. I barely get enough sleep as it is.

Some nights, I can’t resist jerking off helplessly in my room listening to them up there. I can remember, quite vividly, that Jason is able to give it like a pro. Percy, on the other hand. Beautiful, beautiful Percy. I never would have thought the boy was a bottom.

Percy is able to take it like a pro. Although, I’m pretty sure that while we were together, Percy went ahead and told everyone that would listen that he was the top in our relationship.

I’m about halfway through a third glass of beer when I see someone suspiciously familiar sit beside me at the bar. I’m afraid to look over. I’m pretty sure I’ll start puking as soon as I see his face, but I don’t think I can avoid it. That all-too-familiar mop of blond hair has always been too difficult to resist.

“Hey,” Will says, raising his hand and waving it shyly at me. He has a margarita in his hands. I don’t know why that’s the first thing that I notice, but it is. I look at him with wide eyes. I had always thought that Will despised gay bars.

I’m halfway to being far too drunk to function and Will has a fucking margarita. I don’t know what to think about that. He has always been a lightweight.

Nevertheless, I can’t help but just stare at him. He’s still as pretty as the day we first met. I quickly make sure to remind myself to never tell him that, but I can’t avoid thinking it. He looks a little bit older, but only just. He’s still gorgeous. “You alright?” he says, as though things were normal between us when they were anything but.

His voice is still the same. It still makes me feel warm inside. I nod at him, stunned. As soon as I feel the nausea coming, I quickly learn that it’s a mistake I’m going to have to avoid in the future. I vomit all over his shoes in the next moment.

I look at the shoes, covered by much of the beer I’d been drinking. They’re such good shoes, even with all the puke all over them. “I’ll take that as a no,” says Will, grimacing at the mess I’d made.

Gingerly, Will pries the glass of beer out of my fingers and leaves his margarita on the counter. He slides off of the bar stool and helps me down off of mine, spit dribbling out the sides of my mouth. “Let’s get you cleaned up, alright?” He says.

Stupid Will showing up when I least expect him. After five years, I’d started feeling safe from his presence. I feel dumb, and not just because I’m drunk. All I can do in response to him is to nod my head because my words just refuse to come.

Will shakes his head and slings my arm over his shoulder as he drags me across the floor of the bar. We pass by the dancefloor, and I can hear people squeaking and shrieking and cussing like sailors before the crowd parts in front of us.

Reyna is there, red in the face and fuming. Rachel is behind her, apologizing to everyone that Reyna had pushed out of the way. She starts screaming something but I can’t hear her too well over the music. I can hear her voice, but I can’t make out her words.

Will says something, too. I can tell he’s yelling to just get heard over the loud music, but somehow I can’t make out what he’s saying either. I can feel the beating of the bass in my bones, but it’s also giving me a headache. I can feel another wave of nausea coming on.

I hate that Will and Reyna are having a stand-off at the most inconvenient time for me. I smile as sweetly as I can manage at Rachel when she places a hand on Reyna’s shoulder and Will finally gets to drag me off to the nearest bathroom. I look back as we’re leaving and grin drunkenly at Reyna. She just shakes her head and glares at Will.

It takes a while to navigate the throng of people, but Will manages to get me to a bathroom safe and sound. It doesn’t come a moment too soon, either. The first thing I do as soon as we get in is drag Will to the nearest sink.

I throw up even more. I’m glad I haven’t had dinner yet, and I’m only puking beer and bile. Nothing chunky or anything disgusting like that. Will removes my arm from around his shoulders and walks off to get some paper towels.

Will leaves me by the sink, which I think is a good idea, because I don’t know if or when I’ll start throwing up again. When he comes back, he wipes his shoes off first. Then, he comes to me and cleans me up as best as he could.

I try to thank him, but it mostly comes out as a slurred jumble of words. Will shakes his head from side to side and smiles sympathetically at me. He touches my face, and I can’t help but lean into the warmth of his hand. It’s been too long since we were last together.

“I’ve missed you,” says Will. I try to say the same thing, but it’s a challenge I can’t overcome. He just rubs my back and smiles, like he always does when I’m not feeling well. I start crying, but after throwing up another two times, I just pass out.

\----------

When I come to, I’m on a bench outside the gay bar. For a moment, I’m on the verge of freaking out. My shirt, which is white for once, is changing colours every now and then. I look up and see the massive rainbow LED sign hanging over my head and I realize that I’m still at the bar, or at least outside it.

I’m on a bench, and my pants feel weird. Why? Well, mostly because it looks like I’m not wearing any. I look down and sure enough I’ve got a towel wrapped around my waist and a plastic bag with a rank smell on top of my lap.

I look to one side. Reyna’s there. Rachel is beside her and out like a light. I can’t help but feel an ache in my chest as Reyna strokes Rachel’s hair lovingly. The ache goes away as soon as I feel a hand on my knee.

I look over to the other side and find Will there. I look at him. He mouths “you pissed yourself” at me, and almost instantly, I feel the heat creep into my cheeks.

The strange thing is that I’m more sober now than I had been before I passed out. I am expecting a headache to manifest itself any time soon, but it didn’t seem like I was hungover at all. I still feel a little drunk, but not enough to be impaired. I look into Will’s eyes and find a glimmer of mischief in them, as though he knew what I’m thinking.

I decide in that moment that it’s his fault, without a doubt, that I don’t even have to suffer a hangover.

“You’re awake,” says Reyna. I flinch, surprised. I wasn’t expecting her to talk. I feel bad that I only nod and don’t even look at her, especially since her voice is so soft and concerned.

Something else had my full attention. Someone else. I just can’t help but keep staring at Will. I still can’t believe he’s here, sitting on a bench outside a gay bar with me. It’s not what I expected our reunion to be, to say the least. I’m simply relieved that it doesn’t seem like too much has changed over the last five years. “Are you alright?” says Reyna.

“Yeah,” I tell her. I glance at her for a moment. It crosses my mind that I actually feel better than I have felt in a long time. I don’t know if it’s because Will healed me or if it’s because Will has finally shown up, but I almost feel compelled to say something about it. “Better than alright, actually,” I say. Reyna’s expression softens in the brief span of time that I look into her eyes before turning back to Will.

“I just want to say…” I look into Will’s bright blue eyes. They’re still as beautiful as they were all those years ago. There’s something in them that tells me that he’s been waiting for this for a very long time, too. “I’ve missed you, too.”

Reyna coughs behind me. It’s obviously forced, but I can’t help the heat that rises to my cheeks. “I suppose you want to talk?” I say to Will, pointedly ignoring Reyna. Will nods, and I am pretty sure that he does it with tears in his eyes.

I gently punch him in the shoulder as I place my hand on top of his. “Took you long enough,” I tell him, “Five years is a very long time, you know?” He grins at me, both sheepish and apologetic, and I can’t help the sudden swell of affection that I feel.

I had been angry before, while I was drinking, and I’d be lying if I hadn’t fantasized on more than one occasion of giving Will a black eye if we ever saw each other again, but the reality is very different from what I’d come to expect. Will has managed to disarm me, like he always has.

I turn to Reyna, but I don’t even have to ask. There’s something in her eyes that tells me she’s happy, but I can also see from the way she looked at me before she nodded that she wants me to be careful.

I breathe deeply. I know I need this as much as Will does, even if it’s not to get back together. At least we would have some closure. Even so, I’m not sure if I’m ready for this conversation. Five years might be a long time to prepare, but I don’t know if it’s been long enough.

I remove my hand from on top of Will’s and I grab his arm. Warmth courses through me, the kind of which I haven’t felt in ages. It’s such a familiar thing to do, even after all these years. I have to fight tooth and nail with myself to not sigh in relief.

Looking at Will, I catch him close his eyes briefly. I realize then that he’s been missing this as much as I have. Without any more words, I shadow-travel us elsewhere.

When the shadows spit us out, we’re sitting on top of Zeus’ fist. I look at Will and I can tell that this is also where he wanted to go. It used to be our favourite spot to hang out at when the day was over.

“So,” I say to Will, pulling my knees up to my chest as I look over at him; “What do you want to talk about?” I’m trying my best to sound as nonchalant as possible, but it’s difficult. I don’t want to betray just how nervous I am.

Will looks at me, and that’s all it takes for me to feel like it’s the first time we met all over again. There are skeletal butterflies in my stomach, resurrecting and flapping around. It doesn’t look like they’re going to go away any time soon, but I find myself actually welcoming their presence.

“Well,” Will says, as though he’s not sure exactly what he wants to say. I’m glad. At least I’m not alone in being mostly at a loss for words. “I just want to say I’m sorry,” he blurts out after a couple of seconds of silence.

I raise an eyebrow at him. “For what?” It’s probably the most stoic answer I could have given, but it’s just hiding the fact that my heart is thundering in my chest.

“For everything, Nico,” Will says, looking into my eyes with such genuine regret that it tugs at my heartstrings. I can’t help but feel guilty that I didn’t talk to him sooner. “I’m sorry for using Bianca like that. I had no right. For losing my temper. For being selfish. For waiting five years before I apologized. For letting all this crap happen before I realized that life is horrible without you.”

I don’t know why I don’t stop myself, but I start laughing. It’s just like Will to apologize for taking too long to apologize. He looks hurt and confused for a moment, but his eyes brighten after a little while and he starts laughing with me. We lay down, eyes cast to the sky, watching them as they twinkle.

I turn my head to look at Will, only to find him looking at me. “For what it’s worth,” I tell him, from the bottom of my heart; “I’m sorry for everything, too. And I’ll admit. Life sucked without you.”

I smile. More to myself than him. “Don’t feel too bad, though,” I say; “We didn’t see each other once these past five years.” I shake my head. “I don’t know what I was thinking, but at least I managed to find out just how big Jason is down there, and how much of a bottom the great Percy Jackson is.”

Will starts laughing hysterically, and for a moment, I’m afraid he’s going to roll off the rocks. He rolls onto his side and props up his head with his arm, his elbow firmly planted on the stone we were lying on. He looks at me with eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Gods he’s beautiful. “No,” he says.

I’m not sure what he means by that. I raise an eyebrow at him. Will chuckles. “You didn’t see me for the last five years,” he says. Even if he’s smiling, I can see that there’s sadness creeping into his eyes. “I saw you every day. Even when I was sick and miserable at home, I still saw you. Somehow.”

“Oh” is all that I can say. I don’t know what to think, much less how to respond to that. I feel bad now. It sounds like he was suffering a lot while we were apart. At the same time, I had been trying my best to lead a somewhat normal life.

I’m too busy thinking and feeling bad that I don’t notice Will getting closer and closer until I feel his lips pressed against mine. Warmth floods my entire body and I can’t help but return the kiss.

When Will pulls away, shocked, I’m left tingling where I lie on the cool stones. “Oh gods,” he says, looking like he’s about to cry, “I didn’t mean to… I shouldn’t have…”

Bullshit. I think to myself. I sit up and grab him by the collar of his shirt. He used to like it rough. I wonder if he still does. I press my lips hungrily to his. I’ve longed for this ever since Percy and Jason moved in with me, after all. I don’t think I can hold back anymore.

I realize in that moment that in this one night, I’m probably going to break all the promises I made to myself and my friends that if Will ever came back, I would make things go slower.

Maybe it’s the fact that we’re both still a little bit drunk. I don’t buy it. It’s probably because I’ve just always been weak when it comes to Will. “Shouldn’t have my ass,” I say to Will, looking into his eyes in the brief moment we pulled apart for breath.

As soon as I finish speaking, my hands are already all over him. His are already all over me. “Don’t you think I’ve waited long enough for this?” I say to him.

I think Will’s as weak when it comes to me as I am when it comes to his, because he just melts into my touch. All he can do in response to me is whimper “Yes.” This time he closes the gap between us and our lips press together.

I shadow-travel us away from Zeus’ fist to my bed. All it takes for me to gain dominance is to shove Will roughly into the mattress. I kiss him, once more, and after that it’s a simple matter of stripping away the towel around my waist and the shirt on my back to get fully naked.

Honestly, I always expected that our reunion, if we ever had one, would be teary and romantic. I didn’t expect it to be filled with alcohol, vomit, and a brief attempt at being cordial before fucking each other’s brains out.

There’s one thing that Will noticed soon enough: the horrid sound of the headboard banging against the wall upstairs and Percy pleading Jason to give it to him harder.

I look down at Will. He’s flushed, and I can feel his erection pressing against my thigh. I’m too horny and too pent up from longing for Will for so long that I don’t care if maybe we’re taking things a little bit too fast. I also don’t care if Jason and Percy hear us.

I’m just glad that by the time I start getting into fucking Will again, he’s screaming my name so loud that Jason and Percy stop buggering each other for once to listen.

Granted, moments after, they started fucking harder and louder as though it was a competition to see who could wake up the entire neighbourhood first.

I’m proud to say that Will and I lasted longer than they did. I’m not so proud to say that after years of telling myself that Will and I were going to have many long and difficult conversations before we got back together, that I ended up taking him back almost instantly and fucking him hard enough to leave an imprint in my bed.

After we’re done and the night has gone quiet again, I hear a holler from the room above ours. I roll my eyes. For once I managed to keep them up.

Will rolls over and looks at me, my cum still leaking out of him. He’s wide-eyed, and when he places his arm over my chest, he seems almost afraid. He can’t possibly be more afraid than I am. I return the look he’s giving me, and I say, “What happens now?”

I’m already starting to regret taking him home. “I guess we try again?” Will says, his voice filled with hope.

“I guess we try again,” I say, as I put my arm around his shoulders and pull him close. I just want him here with me again. We have our problems. We have our differences. Truth is, there will always be some trouble in paradise, but we still love each other despite everything.

“I still love you,” I say to him in a whisper that is meant only for his ears as I trace the side of his face with my fingers.

“I still love you, too,” he replies, looking into my eyes with a smile flirting with his lips.

The butterflies are back in my belly, and as much as I found them annoying in the past, I’m glad that they’re there now.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a joy to write. I don't often write in first person, but writing drunk!angry!Nico is FANTASTIC. I really enjoyed this piece. I hope you enjoyed it too!
> 
> Leave me a kudos if you liked the story. :3. Leave me a comment if you like _me_. I feed off of your feedback! ~~And your tears because I'm an angstmonster, but no one needs to know that~~. Y'all are lucky I'm on a fluff kick!  <3.
> 
> My askbox is also rather lonely! Feel free to drop me prompts. I can't promise WHEN I'll deliver them, but I will try! Do try and keep the prompts to Jercy/Solangelo/Gay!Godsmut. <3\. Drop me asks at [Malkuthe Highwind](http://malkuthehighwind.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
